MTBB
by odiee
Summary: markbam story
1. 오리

Bambam melepas atasan tuxedo miliknya, menyisakan vest nya. ia berbaring dikasur, merasa lega karena dapat beristirahat setelah berjam-jam melayani tamu saat resepsi tadi.

Bambam mengulat dengan bahagia, ia tersenyum senang, menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Mark sudah sah menjadi suami istri.

"Bamie, ayo mandi, jangan tidur dulu." ucap Mark yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar.

Bambam menatap suaminya dan menggeleng lucu, "males ah, mau bobo aja." ejeknya sambil berpura-pura hendak tidur.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghampiri Bambam, ia menarik tubuh Bambam agar duduk.

"ayo mandi dulu, gatel-gatel ntar." bujuk nya.

Bambam mengerucutkan bibirnya, "gendong~"

Mark mendengus melihat betapa manja nya Bambam

saat ini, "Hyung mandiin sekalian, Ya?"

Bambam mengangguk dengan lucu, Mark ingin sekali mencubit pipi istri nya itu.

Mark mengangkat tubuh Bambam, Bambam dengan sigap melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Mark dan mengalungkan tangannya.

Mark membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menurunkan Bambam di kloset. ia menyalakan kran air panas untuk bathtub dan berbalik menatap Bambam yang setengah meram.

"jangan tidur dulu, Baby.." Mark mencubit pipi Bambam sembari berjongkok.

Bambam langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Mark dengan tajam karena pipinya sakit.

"Buka baju nya, bathtub nya udah aku siapin." Mark berdiri dan menggulung lengan tuxedo nya.

melihat Bambam yang sama sekali tidak berkutik dan malah menatap bathtub yang air nya mulai naik, Mark terpaksa harus membuka baju sang istri agar ia mau mandi.

Mark membuka vest Bambam dan menarik turun celananya dengan wajah datar, toh dia sudah pernah melihat tubuh Bambam telanjang beberapa kali.

Mark menyisakan boxer Bambam dan menatap sang istri, "Hyung yang buka atau kamu?"

"Hyung aja."

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menurunkan boxer Bambam.

Bambam memerhatikan ekspresi Mark saat suami nya itu membuka boxernya, namun yang ia dapatkan hanya tatapan datar.

Bambam pikir Mark mungkin akan tertawa atau tersenyum mesum, nyatanya tidak. agak mengecewakan.

Mark mengangkat tubuh Bambam dan meletakkannya kedalam bathtub yang terisi dengan air hangat itu.

"jangan tidur di bathtub," ucap Mark sembari mengusap rambut Bambam.

"Hyung gak ikut mandi?" tanya Bambam sambil menggerakkan kakinya dalam air.

"kamu duluan aja,baby"

Bambam menahan tangan Mark yang hendak pergi, "temenin." pintanya sambil memasang wajah memohon.

Walau ragu, tapi Mark mana tega kalau Bambam sudah memasang wajah seperti itu. Bambam hanya diam sambil bermain air selagi ia menunggu Mark untuk membuka bajunya

Mark menempatkan dirinya dibelakang Bambam dan membiarkan Bambam menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahunya.

Mark berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup bahu mulus Bambam yang terpapang jelas dihadapaannya.

"Hyung."

"hm?"

"Nggak mau lakuin itu sekarang?"

tak mendapat balasan, Bambam mendongak menatap sang suami yang diam sembari menatap lurus ke depan.

"Hyung?"

Mark berkedip, memecah lamunannya.

"kenapa?" tanya Mark.

"Hyung beneran gak mau?" Bambam memasang wajah sedih.

Mark menghela nafas dan memeluk tubuh Bambam, "bukan nya gak mau, baby. kamu pasti kecapean berjam-jam ngelayanin tamu, Hyung gak mau bikin kamu tambah capek besok."

"engga kok, gak capek."

dengan polosnya Bambam menjawab seperti itu. benar-benar membuat Mark semakin ingin membawa nya ke ranjang.

"apa hyung yang capek? Bamie aja yang gerak, gapapa kok." ucapnya lagi masih dengan tatapan tak berdosanya.

Mark mengerang pelan, "kamu bener-bener pengen sekarang?"

dengan malu, Bambam mengangguk pelan.

"selesain dulu mandinya, ok?"

Bambam mengangguk senang.

SKIP

"sini." Mark menepuk-nepuk kasur disebelah nya kepada Bambam yang baru saja memakai piyama sutra nya.

Bambam merangkak naik dan menempatkan dirinya disebelah Mark yang bersandar pada punggung kasur.

"jadi?" tanya Bambam.

Mark menghela nafas kemudian mengukung tubuh Bambam dibawahnya, "gak sabaran banget sih kamu." Mark mencium Bambam dengan lembut sebagai permulaan.

tapi tampaknya Bambam tak sabaran, ia langsung menangkup pipi sang suami dan membalas ciuman tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa.

Bambam mendorong tubuh Mark hingga ia yang berada diatasnya, ia menduduki perut Mark tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

Mark menggigit bibir Bambam, memberikan kode untuk membuka mulutnya, dengan senang hati Bambam membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Mark masuk.

tangan Bambam masuk kedalam kaos Mark dan menyentuh abs nya dengan perlahan.

Bambam menarik dirinya dan mengambil nafas sebelum dia kembali mencium Mark.

Tangan Mark meremas bokong sexy Bambam dengan gemas dari balik kain tersebut, ia menarik turun celana piyama Bambam dan membiarkan nya menggantung di paha nya

Bambam merinding ketika merasakan tangan dingin milik Mark menyentuh kulitnya.

Mark kembali menggulingkan posisi mereka, ia beralih ke leher jenjang Bambam dan memberikan hickey yang berwarna sangat kontras dengan kulit Bambam.

Bambam menggigit bibirnya menahan erangan yang keluar.

tubuh Bambam tersentak terkejut ketika Mark menyingkap piyama nya dan menyentuh gundukan kecil di dadanya.

ia menggeliat ketika Mark memainkan gundukan tersebut dengan ibu jarinya, memberikan sensasi baru pada seluruh tubuh nya, terutama selangkangan nya yang sudah basah.

"Hyung." panggil Bambam sambil terus bergerak tak nyaman dibawahnya.

"apa sayang?" jawab Mark sembari memberikan tanda di bahu Bambam.

"ke intinya aja, please?"

Mark tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia meraih sebuah lube di nakas

sementara itu, Bambam sudah menarik turun celana Mark dan hanya menyisakan boxernya.

melihat benda itu mengembung dengan hebat, Bambam tak berani membukanya.

"Bamie gak mau buka." ucap Bambam sembari menutup wajahnya.

Mark terkekeh, "kan kamu yang pengen, kamu dong yang buka."

Bambam memejamkan matanya sembari membuka boxer Mark. Mark tertawa saat melihat penis nya nyaris menampar pipi Bambam karena terlalu dekat.

"open your eyes, baby." Bambam menggeleng.

Mark menyeringai, ia memberikan lube tersebut ke tangan mark.

"a–apa?" tanya nya sambil memegang tempat lube tersebut.

"kamu yang lumurin."

Bambam lama-lama akan gila.

dengan takut-takut ia mengarahkan lube tersebut ke penis Mark, tapi ia tak bisa, jelas, karena Bambam enggan membuka matanya.

Mark tersenyum, "gak bisa gitu sayang, kalau gak mau liat, harus di pegang." menuntun tangan Bambam ke penisnya.

Bambam menahan nafasnya saat tangannya menyentuh benda tersebut.

dengan gemetar ia melumuri penis Mark dengan lube tersebut.

"takes off your pants." ucap Mark

entah kenapa, Bambam benar-benar terangsang setiap Mark mengatakan nya dengan bahasa inggris.

menurut nya itu lebih, seksi.

setelah Bambam membuka celananya, ia langsung menungging tanpa disuruh, hal itu benar-benar membuat mark gemas.

Mark mengambil lube dari tangan Bambam dan melumurkannya di hole Bambam

"hngh~" erangnya ketika merasakan dinginnya lube pada hole nya.

"ah!" Bambam memekik ketika jari Mark tanpa aba-aba masuk kedalam hole nya.

Bambam meremas bantal nya dan mendesah pelan Ketika Mark menggerakkan jarinya.

"sakit.." rintih nya saat Mark memasukkan jari nya yang kedua, membuat pola menggunting agar hole Bambam sedikit meregang

Mark mengusap kepala Bambam dan mengecupnya agar Bambam tenang.

merasa sudah cukup, Mark menarik jari nya dan kembali membalur lube pada penis nya.

"hold it for me okay, princess?" Bambam mengangguk dan merinding secara bersamaan ketika mendengar pet name yang baru saja diberikan oleh Mark.

perlahan Mark memasukkan miliknya kedalam hole Bambam. Bambam memekik kesakitan, ia meremas bantal nya, melampiaskan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Mark memberikan butterfly kiss pada punggung Bambam dan memasukan miliknya hingga sepenuhnya masuk.

Mark membiarkan Bambam agar terbiasa terlebih dahulu.

"may i move, princess?" Bambam mengangguk. Mark mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Bambam meringis merasakan sakit yang menyengat itu masih terasa, walaupun iya yakin akan hilang sebentar lagi.

Mark memegang pinggang Bambam dan menghentakkan lebih cepat dan kasar membuat Bambam mendesah tak karuan.

"H-hyunghh! haa–ah ahh!"

Mark memeluk Bambam dan bergerak semakin kasar, suara persatuan mereka terdengar cukup keras dan memilukan.

Mark terkekeh ketika Bambam keluar secara tiba-tiba.

"B-bamie terlalu sensitif." ucap Bambam sembari terengah-engah.

"apa aku terlalu kasar?" tanya Mark di telinga Bambam yang terdengar sangat seksi dan nyaris membuatnya gila.

Bambam menggeleng, "aku mau coba diatas." ucapnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Mark menaikan sebelah alisnya dan berbaring disebelah Bambam, membiarkan sang submisif yang bergerak.

dengan kaki yang gemetar, Bambam merangkak naik keatas tubuh Mark. ia mengarahkan penis Mark ke hole nya dan turun perlahan-lahan.

Mark menatap Bambam yang bergerak naik turun dengan tempo sedang. Bambam memejamkan matanya, merasakan Mark yang menatal intens kearahnya.

tangan nya ia tumpu pada perut Mark, ia kelelahan, tetapi ia tidak dapat berhenti.

mengetahui sang submisif yang mulai kelelahan, Mark menyunggingkan senyuman, "capek?"

Bambam langsung menggeleng dan bergerak semakin cepat, namun tak bertahan lama.

Bambam berhenti dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Mark. Mark terkekeh dan mengusap kepala Bambam, ia kembali menggerakkan pinggangnya, menusuk Bambam dari bawah

merasakan dinding rektum Bambam mengetat, Mark tahu bahwa Bambam akan keluar sebentar lagi.

Mark mempercepat gerakannya membuat desahan Bambam semakin keras.

"H-hyung-ahh.. jangan terlalu..ahh! cepethh, aku— ahh!"

"keluarin aja sayang." bisik nya ditelinga Bambam.

Bambam kemudian keluar untuk kedua kalinya. Maek tak berhenti sampai disitu, ia terus menghentakkan penisnya kedalam hole Bambam, mengejar orgasme nya. tak lama kemudian Mark menyusul dan mengeluarkan cairannya didalam tubuh Bambam.

"Ahhhh.." Mark mengubah posisi mereka tanpa mengeluarkan penyatuan mereka.

Bambam menatap Mark dengan nafas terengah engah dan dengan tatapan sayunya. Ia dapat melihat Mark mendekatkan wajahnya keperut rampingnya

"Wae hyung?" Tanya Bambam

Mark memegang perut Bambam dan mengelusnya. "Aku harap bayi kita cepat tumbuh didalam rahimmu sayang"

Bambam memerah. Ia tersenyum kearah Mark dan mengangguk. "Terus berdoa saja hyungie"

Mark tersenyum dan menidurkan dirinya disamping Bambam. "Hyung lepas!"

"Hm?apanya Babe?"

"Penis hyung masih berada di hole Bamie!"

"Biarkan disitu saja baby. Hangat."

"Ish"

Akhirnya Bambam membiarkan penis Mark masih berada didalam dirinya dan ia tidur didalam pelukan suaminya malam itu dengan keadaan keduanya yang telanjang.

MORNING

"Hyung bangun~"

Bambam mengucek matanya dan ia melihat mark disebelahnya. Ughh penis Mark masih menempel di holenya. "Hyung~"

Bambam mengguncang tubuh Mark tapi Mark tak kunjung bangun. Bambam pun mengetatkan hole miliknya. Kembali meremas penis milik Mark

Benar saja Mark kembali menegang didalam holenya dan Mark terbangun

"Nghhh--baby?"

"Mau melakukannya lagi hyung? Hyung kembali tegang kan?" Bambam menatap Mark

"Bolehkah?"

"Eumm"

Mark yang mendapat anggukan dari Bambam segera melepas penisnya dari hole Bambam dan mencium Bambam dengan ganas

"Menungginglah."

Ucap Mark setelah melepas ciuman mereka. Bambam mengangguk dan menurut. Menungging, menunjukkan pantat sexy miliknya dan hole basah yang menggoda bagi Mark. Mark menjilat hole milik Bambam, menusuk-nusuk dengan lidahnya, sesekali menyedotnya.

"Aahh hyunghhh…"

Saat sudah cukup basah, Mark mengarahkan kejantanannya pada hole istrinya lalu mendorong masuk.

"Anghh!"

Bambam mendesah. Kesakitan. Ini memang buka yang pertama kalinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing masuk ke dalam holenya begitu saja tapi kan tetap saja sakit rasanya.

"Ap—pohh hyunghh!~"

"Panggil namaku dengan jelas, baby…" Ucapnya sambil menciumi punggung Bambam dan meninggalkan tanda di sana.

Mark memundurkan pinggulnya lalu menghentak keras.

"Ahh! MARK HYUNGHH!" Bambam mendesah lebih keras. Mark mengulangi gerakannya. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Dan Bambam terus tersentak ketika Mark menghentaknya. Sambil terus memejamkan mata dan menyebut-nyebut nama Mark di sela desahannya.

"Ahh—ohh—ahh! Mark… Ahh!hyung-ahhh!!"

"Kau benar-benar menjepitku Bam… Anghh.. Siall…"

Mark meraih penis Bambam dan meremasnya kuat.

"Ahhhn…nnhhh"

Hentakan Mark makin keras dan cepat setelah Bambam mengatakan bahwa ia menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"AHH! Yess, thereehh hyunghh! Ahh! Ahh! ANGHH…!"

Bambam tak henti-hentinya mendesah. Ia terlalu suka nikmat yang Mark berikan pada penis dan hole nya.

"Mark hyunghh! Ahhh… I wanna cum, ahh!"

"Together bam…"

Bambam mencapai klimaknys, disusul Mark setelah menghentak dalam di dalam Bambam.

"MARK HYUNGHH!"

Keduanya kini tersengal. Dengan tubuh yang sama-sama penuh peluh. Mark mencium bibir Bambam lalu mencium keningnya.

"Sorry Baby. Kau kembali lah tidur aku tahu bagian bawahmu akan terasa sakit"

Bambam mengangguk dan kembali menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut. Mark tersenyum gemas melihat istrinya itu

2 WEEKS LATER

"Ughhh"

Bambam yang sedang menonton televisi bersama Mark tiba tiba membekap mulutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi

Mark pun segera berlari menyusul Bambam

"Bamie sayang? Kau tak apa?"

"Ne hy--"

Hoek hoek

"Kita ke rumah sakit ne?"

Bambam mengangguk lemas kepalanya terasa pusing. Didalam perjalanan Bambam tak bisa menahan rasa mualnya.

"Hyung--ughh- Bamie mau muntah!"

"Astaga!" Mark segera melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Bambam, "muntahkan saja disitu Bamie"

Bambam membuka bekapan pada mulutnya dan memuntahkan cairan bening yang sedari tadi ia tahan

Hoek hoek

"Ughh--hoek!"

Bambam bersandar lemas di kursi mobil sambil memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing saat ini.

"Kau makan apa semalam Bamie? Kenapa bisa sampai kaya gini?"

"Bamie tidak-- ughhh"

Lagi lagi ia ingin muntah dengan segera ia pun kembali mengangkat jaket Mark dan memuntahkannya lagi

"Hoek--ughhh hoek hoek!"

Mark menatap Bambam sendu. Ia merasa kasihan pada istrinya. Dengan cepat ia melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

Sesampainya disana Mark menggendong tubuh Bambam yang lemas dan membawanya masuk ke ruangan dokter disana

SKIP

"Pasien Bambam mengandung."

"Ne?"

Mark melongo mendengar ucapan dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Bambam

"Gejala gejala yang ditunjukannya seperti gejala orang yang sedang mengandung. Saya akan melakukan USG, jika diperbolehkan"

Mark mengangguk. "Lakukan"

Dokter berjalan kearah Bambam yang masih berada di kasur rumah sakit dan diikuti oleh Mark.

Dokter meminta Mark membuka baju Bambam hingga setengah dan menurunkan celana Bambam. Mark melakukannya. Bambam menatap Mark bingung

"Bamie mau diapakan hyung?" Bambam menatap Mark polos

"Lihat saja Bamie"

Dokter itu memberikan tissu dan menyelipkannya di celana Bambam. Ia kemudian membalurkan gel dan menggerakannya di perut Bambam.

Mark menatap komputer disamping Bambam dan terkejut saat melihat gambar disana,

"jadi? Bambam hamil ya hyung?" Bambam menatap Mark dengan senyuman harunya. Mark mengangguk dengan cepat, ia tak kalah bahagianya dengan Bambam.

"Bambam benar benar mengandung dan bayinya kembar . Kalian bisa melihat dua mahkluk kecil yang bergerak disana. Itu adalah calon bayibayi kalian"

"Ne dokter."

Dokter tersebut tersenyum dan pamit mencuci tangannya. Sedangkan Mark membantu Bambam membersihkan perutnya dan membantunya berdiri. Mereka kemudian duduk di kursi didepan meja dokter

"Hyung benar benar bahagia Bamie. Terima kasih!"

"Eumm..ne hyung" Bambam tersenyum lemas. Ia juga merasa bahagia. Tapi tubuhnya sangat lemas saat ini sehingga ia hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Mark.

Dokter datang dan duduk didepan Mark dan Bambam. "Selamat bambam. Kau harus lebih baik lagi dalam menjaga kesehatanmu. Karena kau membawa dua nyawa diperutmu sekarang"

"Ne dokter. Ughh-dokter apa ada toilet? Ughh" Morning sickness Bambam kembali kumat. Ia membekap mulutnya dan berlari ke toilet diruangan dokter yang dotunjukan oleh dokter tadi.

"Permisi dokter saya mau melihat istri saya" mark pamit

"Silahkan"

Mark berjalan kearah toilet dan menemukan Bambam sedang terduduk di dekat closet

"Hoek hoek!mmmhh...hoek hoek!"

"Sayang?"

"Hyung?-ughhh hoek hoek"

"Sudah? Kita kembali ya?" Bambam mengangguk. Mark menggendong Bambam ala bridal style dan mendudukannya didepan kursi dokter.

"Kau tak apa Bambam?"

"Ne dokter. Gomawo"

"Jadi..kalian mau melakukan persalinan dirumah sakit atau dengan homebirth?"

Mark menatap Bambam. "Kau mau bagaimana,baby?"

"Eumm..Bamie ingin melakukan homebirth saja. Dibantu Mark hyung boleh?"

Dokter tersenyum menatap Bambam. "Tentu saja boleh. Baiklah dan Mark kau harus mempelajari bagaimana cara membantu persalinan."

"Ne dokter. Terimakasih. Kami pamit ya"

"Ne!"

Bambam dan Mark pun keluar dari ruangan dokter dengan Mark menggendong Bambam yang masih lemas dan kembali menuju rumah mereka.

SKIP

Mark dan Bambam memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Mark menatap kearah Bambam yang terduduk lemas di kursi sebelahnya.

"Babe?" Bambam menoleh

"Ne hyung?"

"Hyung gendong ya? Setelah ini kamu istirahat oke?"

Bambam mengangguk dan setelah itu Mark menggendongnya ala bridal style dan menaruhnya dikamar. "Tidur ya baby?"

"Ne hyung, gomawo" Bambam memejamkan matanya. Tapi belum sempat ia tertidur rasa mualnya kembali menyerang

"Ughh! Hyung--ughh!"

Mark yang berada di kamar yang sedang melihat berkas berkas perusahaan kaget mendengar panggilan Bambam. Saat menoleh ia melihat wajah Bambam pucat.

"Babe!"

Mark berlari kearah Bambam dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Hoek hoek..hoek hoek--emhhh-hoek!"

"Astaga Bamie..."

"Hoek hoek!"

Bambam terus muntah. Mark pun memijat tengkuk Bambam. "Bamie..r u okay?"

"Iya hyung..." Bambam mengelap mulutnya dengan tissu.

"Ayo hyung bantu lagi" Mark baru saja mau mengangkat Bambam tapi lagi lagi Bambam membekap mulutnya

"Ughh--hoek hoek! Oh my god...hoek! Hyung..hoek hoek!" Setelah memuntahkan nya Badan kecil bambam terhuyung ia bisa saja jatuh jika Mark tidak menangkapnya.

"Bamie? Sayang?"

"Hyung..." Bambam menatap Mark dengan wajah pucatnya

"Astaga! Kita kerumah sakit lagi saja oke?"

"Tidak hyung..tidak perlu--ughh-hoek hoek!"

"Kau terus muntah Baby" Mark menatap bambam dengan wajah khawatirnya. "Ini karena aku hamil Mark hyung..asal hyung ada didekatku, aku tak apa apa kok."

"Baiklah Bamie, sekarang tidur saja oke?"

Mark menggendong Bambam dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Sebelum menyelimuti Bambam ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut Bambam dan menaikkan baju bambam sebatas dada.

"Anak anak daddy..jangan nakal diperut mommy ok?"

Cup

Mark mengecup perut Bambam.

1 MONTHS LATER

"Hoek hoek! Astaga--ughh! Hoek hoek"

Morning sickness Bambam benar benar parah. Bambam sudah 10 menit berada di kamar mandi karena ia terus mual. Mark yang berada disebelah Bambam hanya bisa memijat tengkuk Bambam dengan pandangan khawatirnya.

"Baby? Kamu nggak papa?"

"Ya hyung--hoek hoek!"

Mark terus memijat tengkuk Bambam. "Hoek hoek!"

Mata Bambam berkaca kaca, ia mengelap mulutnya dan menoleh kearah Mark dan memeluk suaminya itu

"Hyung kepala Bamie sakit" Mark membalas pelukan Bambam dan mengelus kepalanya lembut

"Baby istirahat saja oke?"

"Eum.." Bambam mengangguk, menyamabkan dirinya di pelukan Mark. Tapi saat Mark baru mau menuntun Bambam kembali ke kamar, Bambam kembali membekap mulutnya dan menuju kearah kloset

"Emhhh hoek! Hoek hoek--"

"Bamie, kau tak a--"

"Hoek hoek! Ughhh hoek..Mark hyung..hoek hoek!"

Mark membawa Bambam menghadap kearahnya. Ia turun dan mengecup perut Bambam yang sedikit membesar , " Hey anak anak daddy..biarkanlah mommy kalian beristirahat oke? Apa kalian tidak merasa kasihan pada mommy kalian?"

Bambam yang menatap Mark berbicara kepada calon anak anak mereka tersenyum. Setelah Mark berbicara tadi rasa mual Bambam menghilang.

Bambam memeluk Mark dan meminta mark menggendongnya hingga kamar, kemudian mereka tidur.

5 MONTHS LATER

Mark menatap kearah Bambam yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama nya. Mark sangat bersyukur karena morning sickness Bambam sudah berakhir.

"Bamie. Kau kenapa mandi malam malam sih?"

"Aku terlalu senang menata ruang untuk bayi kita hyung. Jadi aku lupa waktu. Hehe" Bambam berjalan kearah Mark dan tidur dengan posisi membelakangi Mark dan Mark memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau ini ada ada saja hm?" Mark membuka beberapa kancing piyama Bambam yang tepat berada di perutnya danmengelus perut besar Bambam.

Dughh dughh

"Mereka menendang Babe!"

Mark berkata bahagia saat ia dapat merasakan tendangan bersusulan dari perut Bambam. Bambam tak membalas, ia menggengam tangan Mark yang berada di perutnya dan mengusapnya.

"Eum Bam?"

"Ya hyung?"

Mark mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Bambam dan menggigit telinga sang istri. "Let's have a sex" bisiknya

Bambam tersentak. "Hyung..bamie kan sedang hamil"

"Kita bisa melakukannya kok Bamie" Mark memasukkan tangannya ke dalam piyama Bambam dan memelintir putingnya

"Ahh..hyungghh.."

"Kita langsung saja ya Baby?"

Tanpa persetujuan dari Bambam Mark menurunkan piyama Bambam. Ia membalikan tubuh Bambam dan ia berada diatasnya. Menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan agar tidak menindih Bambam.

"Hyunghh baby kita--ahhh!"

Ucapan Bambam terpotong saat Mark mark menghisap nipplenya. "Mark--ahh hyung...itu--ahh untuk baby kita..hyunghh"

Bambam sendiri bingung kenapa nipplenya bisa mengeluarkan susu dari nipplenya. Mungkin karena bawaan dari kehamilannya

"Relax okay? Baby kita masih punya banyak"

Mark membalikkan tubuh Bambam kesamping dan Mark kebelakang Bambam. Perlahan Mark memasukkan juniornya ke hole Bambam

"Akhhh! Hyunghh.."

Mark mulai menggenjot juniornya didalam hole Bambam dengan tempo lambat. Membuat rintihan Bambam berubah menjadi desahan nikmat.

" ahhh... Hyung pelanhh pelan saja hyung. Baby kita-ahhh.. ahhh... shhh... " Bambam terus mengerang kenikmatan saat Mark berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya, menggenjot dengan sedikit brutal juniornya di hole Bambam yang terasa begitu nikmat.

"Baby tak akan kenapa napa Bamie-ahh "

" ahhh... shhh... ahhh... Mark Hyunghhh... Aku mau... shhh... Keluar... "

" yes! Bersama Baby... "

" aaahhh... Hn... Eumh... shhh... Mark... Hyunghhh... Hn... ahhh... "

Kamar mereka sudah di penuhi oleh desahan-desahan erotis Bambam. Sementara Mark masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Menusukan juniornya lebih dalam lagi di tubuh sang istri . Mencari kenikmatan yang lebih untuk segera mencapai klimaks nya.

" ahhhhhh... sshhh... ahhhh... hn... ahhhhh... "

" Hyung... ahhh... "

" yes! Baby... bersama... aahhh... "

" Baby... ahhhhh... / Hyung... ahhhhh... "

Mark menidurkan tubuhnya dan kembali memeluk Bambam dari belakang.

"Gomawo baby"

"Hn.."

Bambam memejamkan matanya, ia merasa sangat lelah. "Hyung..."

"Yes baby?"

"Keluarkan penis hyung.."

"Biarkan saja baby"

Bambam tak menjawab karena lelah, Mark yang sadar Bambam merasa lelah pun segera menaruh satu tangannya yang bebas dibawah kepala Bambam. Sebelum ia menyusul Bambam yang tertidur ia mengecup pipi Bambam

"Mimpi indah Baby.."

3 MONTHS LATER

"Hyung perutku terasa aneh,"

Bambam dan Mark sedang duduk ditepi kasur dan saat mendengar ucapan Bambam Mark segera menatap Bambam.

"Akh! Hyung! Perutku sakit!"

Tiba tiba saja Bambam berteriak. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit!

"Astaga Bam!" Mark membantu Bambam kekamar mandi dan memosisikan Bambam duduk di closet.

"Hyung, aku tidak yakin jika holeku akan muat untuk keluarnya bayi kita,"

"Hyung akan bantu,"

Mark menatap Bambam yang duduk didepannya, ia mendaratkan ciuman ke bibir Bambam. Dan tanpa melepas ciuman itu ia menggendong Bambam ke kamar.

"Kamu yakin mau hyung bantu?"

"Iya hyung,please!"

Mark melepas baju Bambam dan bajunya, mereka berdua full naked sekarang .Mark memposisikan penisnya ke hole Bambam, ia memasukan ujung penisnya guna membantu agar hole Bambam lebih terbuka

"Ahh..Markhh hyunghh...uhh"

Mark memposiskan Bambam didepannya dan ia mengurut junior Bambam,

"ahh..hyunghh...ahh"

Mark mengeluarkan ujung juniornya dan memposiskan jarinya di hole Bambam, dan membuka hole Bambam. Ia mengambil tissu dan mengelapkannya ke pinggir hole Bambam.

"Awhh..perih hyungie..."

"Tahan sebentar ya Baby?

Bambam mengangguk. Mark menatap ke hole Bambam dan mengecek apakah hole Bambam sudah sedikit terbuka.

"aku rasa ini sudah sedikit terbuka Baby, kau menungginglah, Hyung akan Bantu proses persalinanmu,"

Mark mengambil handuk dan meletakannya di bawah Bambam yang sudah menungging. Mark naik ke kasur dan jarinya membuka hole Bambam

"AKH!"

Bambam berteriak saat ia merasa kepala Bayinya sudah berada di ujung holenya

"Ukhh..akhh..hhh...hyunghh sakit..."

"Terus Babe aku sudah dapat melihat kepala Bayinya," ucap Mark

Mark memasukan jarinya kehole Bambam ia memegang leher bayinya dan meminta Bambam untuk mengejan lagi,

"Ukhh..akhhh..ahhhh..astagaaa emhhh..."

"Terus Babe kepala bayinya sudah keluar!"

"AKHHH hyunghh ini sakithh!!"

Mark yang merada tak tega mengambil handuk kecil dan ia memasukannya ke air panas, handuk itu diusapkan Mark disekitar hole Bambam untuk membuat rasa perihnya hilang. Tangan Mark mengambil tangan Bambam yang masih dibuatnya untuk menungging dan membawanya ke kepala bayi yang masih berada di hole nya

"Akhh..Itu ahh bayi kita? Ughh.."

"Ne! Mengejan lagi Bam bayi kita akan lahir sebentar lagi!"

"Akhh!! Ahhhh hyungg sakit..hiks aku tak tahan..akhh!" Bambam terus mengejan.

"Ayo Baby sedikit lagi!"

"Ahh..hhh...ukhhh...akhhhhhh...akhhh~~~!!!"

Oekk...oekk

Bayi mereka sudah lahir. Tinggal satu lagi dan Bambam harus menunggu kontraksi yang berikutnya.Mark dan Bambam saling bertatapan sambil tersenyum

"Aku bangga padamu Bam. Terimakasih sudah melahirkannya, ia sangat tampan! Sekali lagi dan bayi kedua kita akan lahir oke?" Mark memotong tali pusar bayinya dan membersihkan bayinya dan setelahnya ia menaruhnya di pelukan Bambam membiarkan Bambam menyusuinya. Sebelumnya Bambam sudah mengejan untuk mengeluarkan plasentanya.

"Ne hy--akhhh!"

"Apakah kau sudah ingin mengedan baby?" Mark mengelus pantat Bambam memberikan kekuatan pada sang istri

"Emhh.."

Tangan Mark satunya memegang tangan Bambam. Ia menatap kearah hole Bambam dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Bambam yang sedang menungging karena diminta oleh Mark.

"Bam! Bayinya sudah berada diujung hole mu!" Mark terus mengelus pantat Bambam sambil mengenggam tangan istri manisnya itu

"Iyya Hyunghh aku dapat merasakannya..Akhh.. Mark hyung ukhhh..AKH!"

"Lagi bam!"

"Ahhh..mmmhhh..akhh hyunghh bam-akhh bam tidakhh ku--athh lagi..Mark Hyunghh" Mark memegang tangan Bambam memberi istrinya kekuatan .

"Kau pasti bisa Bam! Ayo!"

"Akhhh..sakithhh..ahhh..mmmhh akkkhh"

Dan akhirnya kepala bayinya keluar, Mark menatap Bambam yang sedang meringis kesakitan dengan peluh yang penuh diwajahnya.

"Bam kepala bayinya sudah keluar, tunggu kontraksi berikutnya oke?"

Bambam mengangguk sambil memegangi perut besarnya. Mark yang berada di belakang Bambam yabg masih menungging mengecup pantat Bambam memberinya kekuatan

"Ahh..hyung...gelii!"

Mark terkekeh. Ia kembali mengambil tissu dan mengelapkannya ke hole Bambam. "Perih hyung!"

"It's okay Baby. Just relax"

"Tapi...akhh! Mark hyung sakit!"

"Saatnya kau mengejan Bam. Dorong Bamie!"

"Akhh..ahhh..mhhhh..awhh..Akhh!"

"Ayo babe kau pasti bisa! Sedikit lagi Babe, terus dorong!" Mark terus memberi semangat pada Bambam. Tangannya masih membuat gerakan memutar di pantat Bambam

"Akhh! Hyung akhh!"

"Sedikit lagi baby!"

"AAAKHHH..MHHHH..AKHHHH~~!"

Oekk..oekk

Bambam mengubah posisinya dan menyandarkan dirinya di bantal. Ia menatap Mark yang sedang memotong tali pusat yang menyambung dalam holenya dan pusar bayinya.

"Mereka benar benar sempurna Bambam. Terimakasih sudah melahirkan mereka dengan sehat!"

"Ne..mark hyung.." jawab Bambam lemas. Ia menunjukan senyumannya pada Mark.

"Siapa namanya Bamie?"

"Eumm..kenzi dan kylie? Mereka tidak identik kan hyung?"

"Iya Baby. Baiklah Kenzi Tuan and Kylie Tuan."

Bambam mengangguk. Ia menggendong kedua bayinya dan menatap mereka kemudian mencium pipi gembul anaknya

"Welcome to the world Kenzi and Kylie Tuan. We love you"

Mark yang menatap Bambam tersenyum gemas. Ia bangga pada istrinya itu.

END


	2. 출산하다

"Ini baru bukaan 8."

Ucap dokter mengecek servik Bambam yang sudah terbuka 8 cm.

Bambam meraung kesakitan. Ia memegang perut bagian bawahnya yang terasa panas dan kencang. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan gejolak untuk mengejan.

"Mark, bisa kah kau memainkan puting Bambam untuk mempercepat pembukaan ?" Tanya sang Dokter pada Mark,suami Bambam

Mark pun menyenderkan kepala Bambam didada bidangnya. Bambam menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali mencoba mengusir hasrat untuk menyerah.

Mark menangkup kedua payudara Bambam, meremasnya dan memelintir puting Bambam dengan hati-hati.

"Ahhhh...ngggghhhh.." Bambam melenguh dan memegang kedua tangan Mark yang masih ada di atas payudaranya.

Keluar darah bercampur lendir pada serviknya yang sudah bertambah menjadi 9 bukaan.

"Ahhh.. ak..uu su..dah tidak tahan lagi... ahh..ahhh.." Bambam memegang perutnya yang mengencang dan mengelusnya lembut.

Mark mengecup pipi Bambam dan menatap wanita itu dalam pandangan kasihan. Ia tidak bisa melihat sang istri merasa kesakitan seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini demi kebahagiaan mereka juga.

Bambam menatap serviknya yang terasa ingin robek. Beberapa menit kemudian dokter mengatakan jika serviknya sudah terbuka sempurna.

"Jika ada kontraksi yang kuat kau boleh mengejan Bam." Pandu sang dokter.

Bambam mengangguk paham. Dan setelah datang kontraksi menghujam tubuhnya Bambam mengejan sekuat yang ia bisa.

Kepala sang bayi menyembul keluar. Bersama lelehan darah kental yang ikut merembes keluar dari serviknya. Bambam menjerit kesakitan, dan Mark semakin memeluk tubuh Bambam erat.

Dokter segera membersihkan darah itu dan juga kepala bayi. Tangan sang dokter memegang kepala sang bayi.

"Bagus Bambam.. kepalanya sudah hampir keluar. Atur nafasmu dan tunggu kontraksi selanjutnya."

Bambam mengangguk patuh. Ia merasakan kakinya bergetar hebat dan Mark dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh Bambam sedikit agar kembali berjongkok.

"Akuu...sakit..Oppa, sakit sekali." Ucap Bambam.

"Aku mengerti, sayang. Tapi ku mohon jangan menyerah." Ucap Mark memberikan dukungan penuh pada Bambam.

Bambam kembali mengejan saat kontraksi lebih kuat menghantamnya kembali. Dan kepala bayinya sudah keluar sepenuhnya dari lubang serviks Bambam.

"Good Bambam."

Dokter membenarkan kaki Bambam yang ingin menutup dan meminta wanita itu untuk mempertahankan posisinya saat ini.

Bambam menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sa..kit sekali." Ucapnya sambil menangis.

Ia merasakan serviknya robek dan itu sangat perih dan sakit. Bambam menangis.

"Itu hal yang wajar Bam. Semua ibu didunia ini merasakan seperti yang kau rasakan."

"Aku...ingin meng..ejan." ucap Bambam terbata.

"Lakukan, sayang."

"Nggghhhhh...ahhhh...ahhh..nggghhhhh..."

"Sedikit lagi Bam." Dokter membantu mengeluarkan sang bayi.

Sekali lagi, Bambam mengejan dan tubuh sang bayi keluar berkat bantuan dokter pula. Bambam memegang bayinya yang berlumuran darah sambil menangis terharu.

Bayi itu menangis kencang. Dan Mark langsung memeluk istrinya dengan tak kalah harunya.

"Anak kita." Ucap Bambam menangis haru.

Mark mengangguk.

Setelahnya dokter menyarankan Bambam untuk tidur di ranjang dan menunggu kontraksi untuk pengeluaran plasenta.

Bambam dibantu dengan Mark beranjak menuju ranjang. Dengan posisi bersandar dan mengangkang, dokter memeriksa jalan lahir Bambam yang sedikit robek dan mengeluarkan darah beserta air ketuban bercampur lendir.

Bambam memejamkan matanya saat dokter menempelkan tangannya pada servik Bambam yang sobek. Perih, sakit dan berdenyut. Sementara sang bayi sedang meminum ASI miliknya.

Bambam menatap haru sang bayi dan mengecupnya dengan sayang.

"Selamat datang kedunia. Malaikat kecil kami"

End


	3. 아기들

"Babe?"

Mark dan Bambam baru saja menikah pagi tadi dan saat ini Bambam baru saja selesai mandi. Ia mengenakan daster berwarna pink dengan gambar beruang yang terlihat sangat imut dimata Mark

"Ya oppa?"

"Kemarilah!"

Bambam menurut, ia menaiki kasur dan duduk disebelah Mark. "Eum..boleh oppa melakukannya?"

"Eum? Maksudnya?" Bambam memiringkan kepalanya imut

"Eum..let's make a baby!"

Sontak wajah Bambam memerah. Ia menunduk. Tapi Mark masih dapat melihat anggukan dari sang istri

Mark pun langsung mencium bibir Bambam lembut dan memasukkan tangannya didalam daster yang dikenakan Bambam.

Bambam berusaha mengentikannya karena kaget tapi Mark tidak peduli dan Mark malah langsung menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalamnya dan memasukkan dua jarinya dihole nya.

"Akhh!..oppaa..sakithh..ahh!"

"Relax baby, it will be better soon"

Mark melepas jarinya, dan ia membuka seluruh bajunya dan baju Bambam.

"Enghhhhh...Oppa...Markhh oppa--hhhh... " Desah Bambam saat Mark meremas kedua payudaranya

Mark turun kebawah dan kemudian menciumi menjilati menghisap dan menggigit vagina Bambam membuat tubuh Bambam menggelinjang

"Enghhhh... Ahhhh... Akuhhhh mauhhh... Ke "ucapan Bambam terpotong karna Mark menghentikan permainannya

"Oppa..hh"lirih Bambam

"Apa Babe? hmm" goda Mark kepada Bambam sambil mengeluarkan juniornya dan mengocok nya

"Masukkanhh..oppaa" pinta Bambam

"As your wish baby" ucap Mark dan langsung memasukkan kejantananya membuat Bambam berteriak dan menangis kesakitan

"Akhhhh... Hiks sak kithhhh... ahh..Hiks"isak Bambam. Bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit.

"Ssst...it's okay baby.." Mark membiarkan vagina Bambam menyesuaikan dulu setelah beberapa saat. Kemudian ia mulai memaju mundur kan juniornya hingga tangisan kesakitan Bambam berubah menjadi desahan nikmat keduanya

"Akhh...Mark-ahhhh oppa... Fashh... Ter... enghhhh... "Desah Bambam yang diangguki Mark

"Ohh...You're so tight baby... Ahhh... "Desah Mark sambil terus memaju mundurkan juniornya sembari menambah tempo menggenjot juniornya dalam hole Bambam

"Emhhh... Mark--Opphhhh... aa"Desah Bambam

"Ayo terus sebut namaku,Baby " perintah Mark pada Bambam sambil terus menambah kecepatannya

"Akhhh Markhh-oppa ahhh... Uhhhh... Kauhhhh... Bamie mau..ahh kelu arrhhhhh... "

"Bersama babe"ucap Mark sambil menambah ritme menggenjot nya hingga...

CROT!! CROT!! CROTT!!!...

Akhhhhh... Desah nikmat keduanya lalu memutuskan untuk tidur sambil berpelukan tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka

**SKIP**

"ughhh..Oh my god! Hoekk! Ughh.. hoek hoek!" Bambam terduduk lemah didepan closet di toiletnya, ini sudah hari ketiga perutnya terasa sangat mual.

"Astaga Bamie!"

Mark yang baru datang dan melihat Bambam terduduk lemas di closet pun mneggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

"Opps akan memanggil dokter oke?" Bambam mengangguk membiarkan Mark memanggil dokter untuknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter datang kerumah Mark dan Bambam dan memeriksa Bambam. Dokter itu menurunkan sedikit celana Bambam dan kemudian memegang perut ramping Bambam. Sedikit menekannya membuat Bambam meringis. Mark hanya melihat dokter tersebut sambil duduk disebelah Bambam yang tiduran. Sesekali mengelus kepala sang istri.

Dokter tersebut mengambil suatu alat dan ia meminta ijin untuk menyambungkan suatu kabel ke komputer milik Mark . Setelah diijinkan ia mengambil suatu alat dan gel. Ia mengambil tissu memberikannya pada Mark dan memintanya untuk menyelipkannya di celana Bambam dan Mark melakukannya.

Dokter tersebut menaruh sebuah gel dingin di perut Bambam dan kemudian ia menjalankan alatnya hingga suatu gambar keluar di komputer Mark.

Mark dan Bambam membelalakan matanya melihat gambar itu. "Jadi..."

"Ya benar! Bambam mengandung! Congrats!" Dokter tersebut tersenyum ia membereskan alat alatnya dan setelah diijinkan ia pamit lembali ke rumah sakit.

Mark menatap Bambam. Ia mengambil tissu diperut Bambam dan membersihkan gel tadi. "Thank you bambaby! Aku sangat bahagia hari ini"

"Aku masih tidak percaya Oppa, haha. Benar benar seperti mimpi! Kita akan menjadi orang tua! Wahh!"

Mark mengecup kepala Bambam kemudian turun menuju perut Bambam dan mengecupnya

"Aku tak sabar menunggunya lahir."

"Aku pun juga oppa" Bambam mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat kecil itu dan kemudian tertawa bahagia bersama Mark

**9 MONTHS LATER**

"Baby!" Mark berjalan ke arah Bambam, istrinya itu sedang menyapu lantai. Bambam pun menatap Mark.

"Eum..ne oppa?" Jawabnya

"Sudah berapa kali oppa bilang, eum? Kau sedang mengandung dan usia kandunganmu sudah 9 bulan Babe! Beristirahatlah saja diranjang!"

Ughh, ya. Istrinya sudah mengandung 9 bulan dan ia malah menyapu lantai.

"Mark Oppa, Bamie tak apa apa.."

"Tak apa apa bagaimana? Kau istirahat saja Bamie! Oppa tak mau tau. Selama Baby belum lahir kau belum boleh melakukan pekerjaan rumah!" Mark berkata tegas

"Tapi Oppa-- A..aa--AAKHHH!"

Bambam yang baru saja mau membalas Mark ucapannnya terpotong. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit sekali. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang sapu kini membuang sapunya begitu saja dan berganti memegangi perutnya.

Mark yang mendengar teriakan Bambam segera menggendong istrinya. Membawanya ke kamar mandi dan meletakannya di Bathup. Bambam akan melakukan home waterbirth. Dan hanya dibantu Mark. Untung saja Mark pernah mempelajari kedokteran.

**SKIP**

"Ahhh...akhhh..ahhh" Bambam terduduk di pinggir bathup tangannya mengelus perutnya yang terasa sakit. Ia hanya memakai sebuah short. Mark sudah membuka seluruh bajunya tadi. Termasuk BH nya

"Akhhh...oppa..akhhhh!"

"Lepas shortmu, babe"

Sedari tadi Bambam hanya sibuk mengelus perutnya yang terasa sakit di dalam bath up. Sampai akhirnya Mark meminta istri manisnya membuka shortnya.

"Oppa.."

"Ya Babe?"

"Bantu Bambam me--akhh.. melepas short Bam..bam"

Mark yang berada di sebelah bathup menarik short Bambam kebawah. Bambam langsung membuka kakinya lebar lebar.

"Akhh..awwh..Opphh--aa sakithh!"

Mark mengelus perut Bambam sebentar dan kemudian meminta Bambam mengubah posisinya. Saat ini kepala Bambam berada di pinggiran bathup dan Mark berada di sebelahnya

"Bam kepalanya sudah berada di ujung hole mu! Teruslah mengedan Bam,"

Mark memegang tangan Bambam dan memberikan kekuatan pada istrinya.

"Akhh..mhh..akkh..Oppa..huh huh..! Aku..ta--akhh bisa lagi..." Bambam terus mendorong tapi kepala bayinya tidak kunjung keluar dari vaginanya. Tenaganya sudah mulai menipis, bayinya ini benar benar tidak mau keluar dari tubuh Bambam sepertinya

"Op..akhhh..pa...kumohon masuklah kebathup" Bambam makin kuat mengenggam tangan Mark.

Mark membuka bajunya menyisakan celana pendeknya dan masuk ke bath up

Bambam yang melihat Mark masuk langsung berdiri dengan lututnya memeluk Mark dengan erat. Tangannya meremat punggung Mark dengan kuat. Tubuhnya naik turun dan terus mengedan. Mark hanya bisa mengelus punggung Bambam sambil memberikan kekuatan padanya.

Sudah 1 jam Mark dan Bambam berada dalam bathup dan bayi mereka tak kunjung keluar dari tubuh Bambam padahal kepalanya sudah berada di ujung Vagina Bambam. Berbagai posisi sudah Bambam lakukan. Seperti telentang, berdiri, menungging dan lainnya. Sampai sekarang pun Bambam masih mengedan. Bahkan kepala bayinya saja belum keluar

"Ahhhh...ahhh...ahhh..uhhhh..akhhh..oppa..markhh oppa!...sakithhh..akhhh!" Bambam sekarang menghadap Mark dan memeluknya. Sedangkan tangan Mark memegang Vagina Bambam memasukan dan mengeluarkannya disana agar Vagina Bambam sedikit terbuka.

"Opphh...bambamhh tidakkhh kuathh...akkhh..ahhh..ahhh..ughhh,"

"Mengedan Bam! Kau bisa..ayo Babe. Demi bayi kita"

"Emhhh..ahhh..haa..akhhh..akhhh..hiks..tidak Oppa..hiks aku tak kuat,"

Tangisan Bambam pecah perut dan vagina terasa sakit tapi bayinya tidak kunjung keluar dari tubuhnya. Mark pun mendudukan Bambam dan membuka lebar kaki istrinya

"Kau kuat Bam! Ayo!" Mark menunduk menaruh kepalanya ke depan Vagina Bambam dan menjilati Vagina Bambam, agar Bayinya bisa keluar dengan lancar. "Ahh oppaa.."

"Mengedan Bam" Mark terus menjilat Vagina Bambam dan kemudian ia melepasnya saat kepala bayi mereka mulai bergerak sedikit.

"ukhhh...akhhh..ahhh"

"Dorong Bam. Terus!"

"Akhh...hhh..akhhh.."

"Bam kepalanya sudah akan keluar Bam sedikit lagi"

"Emhh..akhh...ahhh..emhhh!!"

Dan kepala Bayinya keluar dari vagina Bambam Mark tersenyum kearah Bambam. "Lihatlah kepalanya sudah keluar kemarikan tanganmu"

Mark mengambil tangan Bambam dan ia menaruh tangan Bambam dikepala Bayi di vaginanya. Akhirnya kepala bayinya keluar. Bambam bernafas lega

"Itu anak kita Oppa?"

"Ne! Dan ia akan lahir sebentar lagi! Dorong lagi Baby!"

"Akhh!"

Oh tidak! Lagi lagi perutnya terasa sakit. Bayinya belum lahir sepenuhnya

"Akhh..Oppa..sakithhh!"

Bambam kembali berteriak perutnya terasa sakit lagi. Dan lagi lagi Bambam terus mengedan

"Haa..ahhh...mmmhhh...akhhh!! Aaakh"

Bambam mengedan selama 10 menit dan tubuh bayinya belum mau keluar dari Vagina Bambam.

Akhirnya Mark memutuskan untuk membawa Bambam yang divaginanya masih terdapat sang bayi yamg baru keluar kepalanya saja kembali ke kamar . "Maaf bam jika oppa menggendongnya tidak enak. Oppa benar benar takut jika bayi kita kenapa napa"

"Akhh ne..oppa..shhhh"

Di kamar ia menaruh handuk dibawah Bambam dan ia menaruh Bambam didepannya dan membuka kakinya

"Dorong lagi Bam! Kau pasti bisa baby!"

"Akhhhh...ughhh...huh..huh..oppa..tidakhhh kuathh!"

Posisinya pun juga dirubah posisinya oleh Mark. Kaki Bambam yang satunya berada di pundak Mark dan Mark memegang kepala bayinya yang berada di vagina Bambam itu

"Dorong lagi Bam!"

"Akhh Mark-ahh...oppa.., akhhh...ahhh..mhhhh..hhh..akhhh"

Bayinya benar benar tak kunjung lahir. Sudah 2 jam Bambam mengedan dan selama itu tubuh bayinya tak kunjung keluar dari vagina nya

"Akhhh markhh oppa...akhh..tolonghh," Bambam mengambil tangan Mark digenggamnya tangan sang suami dengan erat. Meminta kekuatan dari sang suami

Mark makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Bambam. Ia kembali membuka vagina Bambam lebar lebar

"Akhh..tolonghh oppa..ahhh...ahh..akhhh!!!"

Mark menurunkan kepalanya tepat didepan Vagina Bambam, ia mengecup kepala sang anak yang sudah keluar di Vagina Bambam dan berbisik, "Daddy mohon cepatlah lahir. Mommymu sudah kehabisan tenaganya, sayang" ucapnya. Kemudian ia juga mendaratkan kecupan di ujung paha Bambam memberikan kekuatan pada istrinya

"Ahhh..oppaa..." desahnya saat ia merasa geli dengan perlakuan mark

"Coba kau dorong lagi Bam. Oppa akan memanggil dokter jika masih belum bisa"

Sebelum Bambam mengedan Mark kembali ke Vagina Bambam memegang lembut kepala sang anak, "Cepatlah lahir ne? Daddy mohon padamu sayang"

"Akhh..ahhh akhhh..awhhh"

"Dorong lagi Bamie!"

"Akhhhh...ahhhhh...akkkkhhh..awhhh..ughh..ukhh..akhhhh!!!"

Berhasil! Sedikit demi sedikit bayinya leluar dari vagina Bambam

"Teruskan Bam!"

"Akhhh..hhh..ahhhh..mhhh. akhhh"

"Akhhh..akhhh..huh..huh akhhhh!"

Pundak sang bayi sudah keluar dari vagina Bambam dan Mark memegang leher bayinya, "sekali lagi babe!"

"Akhhh..hhh..."

Bambam mengambil nafasnya dan sekali lagi ia mengedan, "mhhh...akhhh...AKHHH...hhh~"

Oekk..oekk

Bahu bambam merosot lega, bayinya sudah lahir dan ia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini.

"Babe! Anak kita perempuan" Mark yang baru selesai memotong tali pusat Bayinya pun menutupinya dengan selimut dan membawanya ke atas Bambam meminta Bambam menyusui bayinya

Bambam menggendong bayinya dan mengarahkan mulut bayinya ke nipplenya. Ia tersenyum bahagia

"Bambamie, waktunya melahirkan plasentamu oke? Mengedan lagi ya?"

Bambam melepas kenyotan bayinya di nipplenya dan ia mengangguk kearah Mark. "Mengedan Bam!"

"Ahhh...akhhh...ahhh"

Mark menarik tali pusat yang berada di vagina Bambam hingga plasenta bayinya keluar dari dalam Bambam..

"Ahhhhhh..." bambam bernafas lega, ia kembali membawa mulut bayinya untuk menyedot nipplenya

Mark berjalan kesebelah Bambam dan memainkan pipi putri kecilnya, "Hai putri kecilnya, daddy" mark merundukan tubuhnya dan mencium pipi putrinya

"Oppa mau memberinya nama siapa?" tanya Bambam pada Mark

"Bagaimana jika..eum...Kaylee? Kaylee Tuan"

"Nama yang bagus oppa! Welcome to the world Kaylee Tuan. We love you" Bambam mengecup pipi putrinya yang masih mengenyot nipplenya

"Makasih oppa. Sudah membantu bamie lahiran tadi" ujar Bambam

"Always for you, Babe. And i proud of you too! Congratulation Bambam Tuan!"

"Hmm..thank you--akh!" Bambam memekik pelan. Membuat Mark kebingungan sendiri, "kenapa?"

"Kay menggigit nipple Bambam" ujar Bambam sambil mengerucutkan bibir penuhnya

"Uhh, begitukah?"

Cup

Mark mengecup bibir Bambam karena gemas, "berhentilah bersikap imut..nanti Kay tersaingi Bam" ujar Mark

"Oppa ini ada ada saja!"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat berarti bagi keduanya.

**SKIP**

"Eomma! Eomma! Dede bayi nya lucu!"

Itu adalah suara youngjae, putra dari jaebum dan jinyoung, sahabat Mark dan kakak kelas Bambam. Youngjae yang baru masuk kamar Mark dan Bambam langsung meminta turun dan menuju ke box yang berada di sebelah Bambam

"Iya lucu, sayang" jinyoung berjalan kearah Youngjae dan menggendong tubuh kecilnya agar dapat melihat Kay dengan lebih jelas.

"Congratulations ya Oppa dan Bambam!" Jinyoung berkata didekat Bambam sambil masih menggendong Youngjae

"Oh iya! Congrats ya Mark! Congrats juga Bam!" Jaebum berkata.

"Terima kasih eonni, Oppa!" Jawab Bambam sambil tersenyum. Diikuti oleh Mark yang juga berterima kasih pada keduanya

Jinyoung dan Jaebum tersenyum. Youngjae yang melihat ibu dan ayahnya pun meminta turun. Ia berjalan ke dekat Bambam dan mengecup pipi Bambam dan berkata "Congrats! Hihi..."

Bambam terkekeh gemas, ia mengusak rambut Youngjae. Yang lain yang berada di kamar itu juga merasa gemas, "Onje sudah besar ya? Makasih sayang" ucap Bambam

"Jie, Bum aku akan mengambil minum dulu kalian duduklah di atas kasur" Mark pamit ia pun mrngambil minum dan setelah ia kembali ia memberikan minumannya pada Jinyoung dan Jaebum.

"Thanks!"

Mark mengangguk dan kemudian duduk disebelah Bambam. Mengelus pipi Kay yang entah sejak kapan berada di pelukan Bambam sekarang.

"Jadi..Bambam melakukan waterbirth?" Tanya jinyoung

"Iya, jie."

"Bagaimana rasanya, hm?" Jinyoung bertanya pada Bambam layaknya ibu dari Bambam. Maklumlah, saat SMA bambam diperlakukan seperti anak dari jinyoung. Jinyoung itu dewasa sedangkan Bambam sangatlah kekanakan

"Sakit eonnie," jawab Bambam

"Ya memang sakit lah Bam, dari mana melahirkan itu tidak sakit?!"

Bambam menyengir sedangkan Mark dan Jaebum hanya tertawa melihat kedua sahabat itu hingga akhirnya Mark dan Jaebum pamit untuk mengobrol di bawah.

"Appa kemana eomma?" Youngjae yang sedari tadi sibuk bermain baru sadar jika appanya tidak ada disana

"Dibawah nje"

"Ooh." Youngjae menatap Bambam. "Imo! Imo!" Panggilnya

Bambam pun menatap youngjae, "ya sayang?"

"Nama bayinya siapa?"

"Kaylee, sayang"

"Lalu dia lahir dari mana?"

Jinyoung menepuk dahinya mendengar pertanyaan anaknya itu. Ia mengangkat youngjae dan meletakannya di pangkuannya

"Kay lahir dari perut Bam imo, sayang" jelas jinyoung. Youngjae terlihat berpikir. Bambam hanya terkekeh kemudian ia mengambil minum di nakas.

"Ohh begitu? Kalau begitu onje mau punya adik!"

"Uhuk!" Bambam tersedak dan ia tertawa melihat kearah jinyoung.

"Hayoloh eonni! Ahahaha!"

"Yaa! Berhenti tertawa nanti kau akan tahu saat kay meminta Adik!"

"Kay?" Onje kebingungan mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Kay siapa eomma?"

"Anak Bam imo,njee!"

"Ohh ayii?"

"Iya sayang" Bambam menjawab.

"Kenapa dipanggil Kay imo?"

"Eum...karena namanya Kaylee?"

"Kenapa tidak Ayii?" Youngjae terus bertanya

"Kenapa ya..?"

"Imo serius ih!" Youngjae menggembungkan pipinya. Bambam terkekeh dan mencubit pipi Youngjae. Keponakannya itu benar benar imut. Pada akhirnya Bambam terus menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae dengan sabar.

**NIGHT**

"Sudah selesai menyusui Kay?"

"Sudah Oppa!"

Ini pukul 10 dan Bambam baru saja selesai menyusui Kaylee. "Tadi mengobrol apa saja dengan jinyoung, hm?"

"Aku tak mengobrol dengan eonni"

"Heh? Lalu?"

"Aku mengobrol dengan onje! Ia sangat cerewet seperti jinyoung eonni, oppa! Lucu sekali!" Bambam bercerita senang

"Begitukah? Onje memang lucu."

"Betul! Aku jadi tak sabar menunggu Kayseperti onje"

"Aku juga tak sabar Bambam"

"Oh iya! Oppa! Oppa tahu tidak? Tadi onje meminta adik pada jinyoung eonni" cerita Bambam

"Wahh..Jaebum akan senang dong?"

"Iya!"

Bambam terus bercerita pada Mark, layaknya seorang anak dan ayah. Bambam benar benar sangat lucu. Mark bersyukur bisa mempunyai istri sepertinya.

"Ngomong ngomong, bagaimana jika kita juga membuat adik untuk Kay?" Mark berbisik di telinga Bambam

"Eh? Bambam baru melahirkan 3 hari lalu oppa!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanpa aba aba Mark menciumi leher Bambam.

"Eunghh..Oppa..Bambam lelah..besok saja...emhh...ya?"

"Baiklah besok tapi 3 ronde ya Bam?" Mark mengeluarkan winknya

"Ih apa apaan! 1 ronde saja oppa!"

"2!"

"Baiklah 2"

Mark tersenyum ia pun menidurkan tubuhnya disebelah Bambam dan memeluk perut istrinya. "Good night Baby!"

"Hmm good night oppa"

Mereka berdua pun menyusul sang putri ke dunia mimpinya.

2 years later

"Bbbaa...mo...mmmyy...baa..hihii!"

Bambam sedang bermain dengan Kaylee di ruang bermain. Ia merasa gemas saat melihat putrinya berbicara

"Kay mau bicara apa, eum?"

"Ddaa..da..dyyy!"

"Kau menyebut kata Daddy sayang! Uhh Mommy gemas padamu!" Bambam menarik Kaylee ke gendongannya dan menciumi pipi gembulnya

"Baby..sedang apa?"

Mark baru turun dari kamar dan mendengar ribut ribut di kamar bermain. Ia pun memutuskan masuk kedalam sana

"Oppa! Kay menyebut kata daddy!"

"Oh ya?"

Mark duduk disebelah Bambam dan mengambil Kay dari gendongan Bambam. Dan menggendongnya. "Kay sudah pintar ya?"

"Ddaa..ddda..baa..hi!"

"Kay lucu sekali, Oppa!"

"Hm, sepertimu"

"Apa apaan?" Bambam memandang Mark dengan tatapan anehnya

"Bercanda sayang" Mark menaruh Kay kembali ke lantai membiarkannya memainkan mainannya lagi dan kemudian mengecup pipi Bambam dan perlahan turun ke perut Bambam yang buncit

Ya, Bambam mengandung lagi dan usianya sudah 8 bulan.

"Oppa ih! Eumm..Bamie ingin sesuatu boleh tidak oppa?"

"Kau mau apa?"

"Bamie ingin pizza!" Katanya semangat

"Yasudah ayo ke mall, sekalian berbelanja barang untuk lahiranmu oke?"

"Ayay Captain!"

**SKIP**

Mark dan Bambam berjalan di mall dengan Kaylee yang berada di dorongan Bayi yang dipegang Bambam. Mereka baru saja selesai makan pizza.

Mereka manjadi pusat perhatian, bagaimana tidak? Mereka sangat serasi. Mark yang tampan dan Bambam yang cantik. Serta anak mereka Kay yang sangat imut.

"Oppa! Kenapa semua orang memandang kita?" Bisik Bambam pada Mark. Ia sedikit menarik jaket Mark agar menunduk supaya ia bisa membisiki suaminya

"Entahlah. Santai Bam, toh kau susah biasa kan?"

"Heeum"

Mereka berjalan sampai ke tempat yang khusus menjual alat alat persalinan dan juga peralatan bayi. Bambam memilih untuk duduk membiarkan Mark yang memilihnya. Kakinya sudah sangat bengkak

Mark mengambil beberapa handuk khusus dan juga sprei waterproof. Setrlah membayar ia melihat Bambam sedang mengurut Kakinya yang terlihat bengkak

"Baby..kau bisa jalan tidak?"

"Eum..bisa oppa"

Bambam berdiri, ia memakai sepatu kets nya dan mengikuti Mark sambil mendorong kereta bayi milik Kay

Mark menggandeng Bambam karena Bambam terlihat sedikit kesusahan untuk berjalan. "Oppa gendong saja ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan Kay jika Oppa menggendongku?"

"Kau menunggu disini sebentar, Oppa akan menaruh Kay dan barang barang kemobil dulu dan oppa akan kembali"

"Tak perlu oppa, sebentar lagi kita sampai mobil kok"

"Baiklah"

Mark menaruh barangnya di bawah kereta milik Kay dan ia memegangi tangan Bambam

"aakh!" Bambam sedikit terpeleset, membuatnya spontan mengaduh. "Be careful, okay?" Mark memandang Bambam khawatir

"Maaf Oppa"

"Gwenchana"

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke mobil. Dan sesampainya disana mereka langsung masuk dan pulang ke rumah mereka.

**SKIP**

"Arghh, Oppa my water broke!"

Saat ini Mark dan Bambam sedang di mobil untuk menjemput Kay dirumah orang mereka. Mereka sengaja menitipkan Kay. Tapi didalam perjalanan air ketuban Bambam pecah.

Mark gelagapan sendiri ia melihat Bambam yang sudah berteriak kesakitan. Mark menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan. Untung jalanan sepi jadinya Mark bisa bebas memarkir mobilnya.

"Babe, tenang oke? Sekarang Oppa akan memindahkanmu kebelakang dulu"

Mark mengangkat tubuh Bambam dan menaruhnya di jok belakang. Sebelumnya ia menutup kursinya. Membentuknya seperti sebuah kasur.

Mark mengambil sebuah kasur lipat yang sengaja di taruhnya di mobil dan ia menaruhnya sebagai landasan Bambam

Mark masuk lewat belakang dan menutup pintunya. Tak ingin ada yang melihat proses Bambam melahirkan.

Sebelum Bambam mengedan Mark mengelus perut besar istrinya dan berkata, "baby cepat lahir ne? Kita sedang tidak dirumah..tolong jangan biarkan mommymu kehabisan tenaganya," setelahnya ia mengecup perut Bambam

"Arghh oppa...akhhhh..sakithh!"

Bambam memegang perutnya. Mark menggendong Bambam dan membawanya bersender dipintu dengan posisi duduk. Sedikit susah karena badannya yang tinggi. Ia harus menunduk agar tidak menatap atasan mobilnya.

"Okay..babe..tarik nafas dan dorong ne?"

Bambam mengangguk. Mark pun menarik celana Bambam dan memegang paha istrinya. Kemudian membukanya lebar

"Akhhhh...ahhhhh...ahhhh..akhhhh"

"Ne begitu! Lagi bam"

"Aakhhh..sakithhh arghhh...akhhh...ukhh!"

Mark mengambil tissu kemudian menggerakan tangannya yang membawa tissu ke vagina Bambam dan mengelapnya.

"Terus bam!"

"Akhhh...huh..huh..akhhhh!"

Mark menggengam tangan Bambam. Menggengamnya erat membantu Bambam

"Akhh..ahhh akhhh..awhhh"

"Dorong lagi Bamie!"

"Akhhhh...ahhhhh...akkkkhhh..awhhh..ughh..ukhh..akhhhh!!!"

"Kepalanya sudah mau keluar Bam! Lagi!"

"Aaakhhh...ahhhhh...mhhhh..!!"

"Ya sekali lagi baby!"

"Akhhhhhh!!! Arghh..emhhhh!"

Bambam mengedan dan kepala bayinya keluar. Bambam sedikit bernafas menunggu kontraksi berikutnya untuk melahirkan tubuh bayinya

"Rambutnya sangat tebal Bam!"

"Iyakah oppa?"

"Hm...kemarikan tanganmu!"

Mark mengambil tangan Bambam dan menaruhnya di vaginanya. Bambam memegabg kepala bayinya. Benar, rambutnya sangat tebal.

"Aaakhhh..oppa!"

Tangan Bambam yang asalnya di vaginanya kembali bergerak mwngambil tangan Mark.

"Akhh..ukhh..huh..huh...akhhhh!"

"Ne! Sedikit lagi dan bayi kita akan lahir sayang!"

"Akhhhh...arggggh!!"

Bambam terus mengedan

"Akhhh..huh..huh...aaakhhhh..AKHHH..hh~!"

Oekkk oekk

Dan akhirnya bayinya lahir. Anak keduanya sudah lahir!

"Ia laki laki Bamie" Mark mengambil bayinya membiarkan tali pusatnya masih berada di perut Bambam dan menaruhnya ke gendongan Bambam.

"Buka bajumu dulu sayang"

Mark membantu Bambam membuka pakaian. Dan juga BH nya. Kemudian Bambam membawa bayinya ke nipplenya membiarkan putranya meminum susu darinya.

"Aku akan memutar mobil kembali ke rumah. Untuk memotong tali pusatmu dan melahirkan plasentamu"

"Ne oppa. Jangan lupa kabari mommy dulu,"

"Ne"

Mark keluar dari belakang mobil dan berjalan ke mobil pengemudi. Membiarkan istrinya menyusui anaknya di belakang

Mark menjalankan mobilnya ia kemudian menekan nomor di ponselnya menelpon mommynya

"Halo mom?"

"Kau lama sekali Mark"

"Maaf mom, Bambam melahirkan di mobil tadi dan Mark mau kembali ke rumah dulu untuk memotong tali pusat Bambam"

"Ahh..istrimu itu benar benar hebat Mark. Baiklah, Biar mommy menjaga Kay dulu"

"Ne mom, thank you"

"Ne"

Mark menutup ponselnya dan kemudian ia kembali menjalankan kemudinya ke rumah

**SKIP**

"Waktunya melahirkan plasentamu Bam. Mengedan ya?"

Bambam sudah berada di kasurnya dan Mark berada didepannya. Ia memegang tali pusatnya dan meminta Bambam mengedan

"Akhhh..ahhh"

"Akhhhh!"

"Nah sudah.. terimakasih ya Bamie! Kau sudah melahirkan kedua anak kita dengan sehat"

"Oppa...siapa namanya?"

"Oh iya hampir lupa. How about..Kenziano Tuan?"

"Nama yang bagus Oppa! Selamat datang Kenzi, we love you" bambam mengecup pipi bayinya.

"And Oppa..terima kasih lagii!"

"Always Bam."

Mark memeluk Bambam yang sedang menggendong Kenzi dan menatap anak keduanya. Ia tak sabar melihat Kay dan Kenzi beranjak dewasa. Mereka akan sangat sabar merawat keduanya

END


End file.
